U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,060 to Gresham and 2,549,470 to Howk et al. disclose the preparation of straight-chain primary hydroxyalkanes by introducing hydrogen, carbon monoxide and a hydroxylated solvent into a reaction vessel and heating the mixture in the presence of a ruthenium-containing catalyst (particularly ruthenium metal, oxide, carbonyl, or salts of carboxylic acids which give rise to formation of the carbonyl) and in Howk et al., in the presence of an alkaline reagent by maintaining pH in the range of 7.0 to 11.5. Both Gresham and Howk et al. teach that it is essential that the reaction take place in the liquid phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,262 to Chang et al. describes the production of hydrocarbon mixtures by contacting a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen with a carbon monoxide reduction catalyst and an acidic crystalline alumino silicate (zeolite). Chang et al. teach that prominent types of catalysts include metals or oxides of Zn, Fe, Co, Ni, Ru, Th, Rh, and Os, and that "with the exception of ruthenium, all practical art recognized synthesis catalysts contain chemical and structural promotors."
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,320 to Vannice discloses the selective production of olefins from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using as a catalyst, ruthenium on a support comprising at least one refractory Group VB metal oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,522 to Murchison et al. discloses the preparation of olefins of 2 to 4 carbon atoms from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using catalysts comprising a sulfide, oxide or metal of Mo, W, Re, Ru, Ni, Pd, Rh, Os, Ir or Pt and a hydroxide, oxide or salt of Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba or Th.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,019 to Drake et al. discloses the use of an elemental ruthenium, elemental gold and elemental cobalt combination catalyst in the hydrogenation of unsaturated nitriles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,134 to Kugler et al. discloses the selective preparation of low weight olefins from carbon monoxide and hydrogen using as a catalyst, ruthenium on a support consisting of a manganese-containing oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,186 to Bhasin et al. discloses the preparation of two carbon atom oxygenated hydrocarbons from hydrogen and carbon monoxide by reaction with a rhodium metal catalyst, as compared to other single element Group VIII metal and copper catalysts.